


Orpheus has some feelings about Eurydice and Narcissus

by rainbowexplosions



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowexplosions/pseuds/rainbowexplosions
Summary: As described





	Orpheus has some feelings about Eurydice and Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> am i trying to b gay and pretentious? yes, did i make the title and summary like the official fiction? yes

Orpheus had kissed many people in his life, it came with the job, most were boring and easily forgotten. However, there were two people who were different. Whose every kiss was remembered (to the best of his ability- lotus is one hell of a drug). One of those people was Eurydice, of course. She was who he was so deeply in love with and he adored every moment spent with her. She was trusting, gentle, and loving and Orpheus considered her his one true love. But there was also Narcissus, Orpheus' workmate and best friend. Of course, Orpheus had a crush on Narcissus at first, everyone did, but it had gone, hadn't it?  
He remembers every kiss with Narcissus, most at work to 'entertain' the clients, some at Narcissus' parties, some in the early mornings afterwards, when everyone is passed out and him and Narcissus are still riding the highs from the previous night. But they were just the kisses. Narcissus loved to be very affectionate with him all the time. He would link arms to walk with him, and drape himself over him when they were stood or sat anywhere.  
Orpheus has a clear memory of one night, they were at work and Narcissus draped himself over Orpheus, his arms hanging in front of Oprheus and his body pressed against him, he had started kissing up Orpheus' neck whispering something or other about entertainment. Orpheus didn't even hear what he had said, he was focused on all the points of contact between them and the slightly cracked lips pressed gently against his skin.  
Later that night they had walked home together, arms linked like usual, and Narcissus taking swigs from a bottle of wine he had sneakily taken before their shift had ended. Orpheus doesn't remember any of the things he said but he remembered Narcissus' beautiful laugh, ringing out into the quiet street.  
They had gotten to Narcissus' place and he had invited Orpheus in, and who was Orpheus to say no.  
They had spent the rest of the night sharing what was left of the wine and making out. Narcissus had never even mentioned that but Orpheus could never forget it.  
So, he loved Eurydice, but maybe, he loved Narcissus too.


End file.
